Un grito ahogado
by YukiKaiba
Summary: Las pesadillas lo acosaban, asfixiándolo, dejándolo sin salida...Yugi ha tenido pesadillas constantemente y no parecen terminar, Yami le dice que podría ser una señal de algo. Seto le salva la vida y las cosas para Yugi comienzan a cambiar. Shonenai. SxYu


¡Holas de nuevo! XD aquí de nuevo con un fic medio retorcido y extraño, no es mi culpa, así me salen u-u…

No habrá matanza ni tanta angustia esta vez n.n será shonen-ai pero por la trama de la historia les puedo asegurar que habrá lemons, así que lo mejor sería clasificarlo como yaoi XD EN FIN!

Esta vez tomo una pareja que ya casi no se ve por acá o-o… un SetoxYugi unas de las primeras parejas que leí antes de conocer el SetoxJoey n.n

Esta historia es vieja, ya tiene varios años en mi PC, más tiempo que Desconocido, pero de la misma época n.n este fic ya está publicado en cuando trabajaba con una amiga  para hacer fics comedia y se me ocurrió meter un shonen-ai. Como vi que a mucha gente le gustó en esa época me había estado preguntando últimamente si subirlo de nuevo, así que lo corregí y aquí está, listo para leerse! Como yo lo escribí, no estoy violando ninguna regla.

Notas: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, ni sus logos, personajes ni nada… si no, Seto sería mío.

Advertencia: Pues realmente no hay nada que advertirles, nada más el género shonen-ai.

Notas 2: XD habrá varias parejas en el fic, la principal es SetoxYugi pero se tomará en cuenta a los demás en sus relaciones y toda la cosa.

Por cierto, me gusta ponerle comedia a mis fics n-n...

**Capitulo 1: Un brillo sobre el agua**

Eran como las tres de la mañana, Yugi estaba acostado en la cama con Yami, como normalmente lo hacían desde antes que fueran "más que amigos". Yami estaba tranquilamente dormido pero Yugi no podía dormir, bueno, más bien no quería dormir, porque últimamente había estado tenido muchas pesadillas, lo más raro de ellas era que siempre se trataban de lo mismo. Yugi a pesar de estarse muriendo de sueño trataba a toda costa de mantenerse despierto, después de un rato de estar lidiando con Morfeo se levantó de la cama para ir a comer algo, si no iba a dormir¿entonces por qué no comer algo?

Yugi bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de leche, no se molestó en no hacer ruido porque sabía que su abuelo no estaba, últimamente salía mucho y a veces no llegaba en días, al principio le preocupaba pero después se fue acostumbrando. Además, su abuelo decía que eran cosas del trabajo, nuevos descubrimientos, exhibiciones que hacer, cosas por el estilo.

Cuando terminó su vaso de leche se fue a ver la tele a la sala. Le puso en el canal del clima, no había nada bueno que ver pero todo era mejor a quedarse dormido, Yugi ya no soportaba esas pesadillas. Yami le había dicho que tal vez era un recuerdo de algo que vivió cuando era niño o algo que en verdad le preocupara o hasta tal vez ese sueño tenía otro significado que Yugi tenía que descifrar. Yugi optaba más por la tercera opción, pero si tenía que descifrar algo¿qué era?

Yugi seguía viendo la televisión, pero cada vez el sueño le iba ganando más y más hasta que sus parpados se cerraron y se quedó dormido…

Abrió los ojos de repente, reconocía ese lugar, ya lo había visto muchas veces, pero… ¿dónde? Se levantó del piso, a su alrededor sólo se podía observar oscuridad, Yugi fijó la vista hacia delante, ahí parecía haber algún tipo de luz, empezó a caminar hacia aquel punto pero cada vez que daba un paso veía como la oscuridad se lo tragaba. Entonces empezó a correr, pero la oscuridad se hacía más densa y empezó a desesperarse, por que cada vez que él pensaba estar más cerca de la luz, su camino se hacía más largo aún. Yugi cerró los ojos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que al fin llegó hacia donde se encontraba la luz.

Miró detenidamente ese lugar. Parecía como un pequeño cuarto egipcio con sólo tres paredes, la cuarta debía de ser esa densa oscuridad que se detuvo en el momento que llegó a aquel lugar. En medio de la sala estaba una mesa, y sobre ella, emanando aquella luz, estaba el rompecabezas del milenio.

Yugi estiró la mano para recoger el rompecabezas, pero en el momento que su mano casi lo tocaba, el rompecabezas se apagó y una oscuridad aún más densa y tenebrosa inundó el cuarto. Yugi sólo tuvo unos momentos para reaccionar por que, en el momento que la luz se apagó, el suelo se esfumó y cayó en medio de esa oscuridad. Cerró los ojos. De repente sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre algo muy frío, y se iba hundiendo lentamente.

Estaba dentro de agua de nuevo, su pesadilla se volvía a repetir.

Abrió los ojos, y vio frente a él a todos sus amigos.

- ¡Ayúdenme! –Gritó, pero nadie parecía escucharlo, sólo lo veían fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-. ¡¡Ayúdenme por favor!!

Ya no había duda alguna, esa era su pesadilla, la que todas las noches lo atormentaba, pero ¿como pudo haberse quedado dormido? Era un tonto, sabía perfectamente como terminaba aquella pesadilla y no le gustaba en absoluto.

- ¡¡Por favor chicos, ayúdenme!!- gritó Yugi a pesar de que sabía que no harían nada para ayudarlo. El agua ya le llegaba hasta el cuello-. ¡Por favor¡¡Joey, ayúdame¡Tea¡¡Tristán¡¡Por favor¡¡Ryou¡¡Ayúdenme¡¡Yaaamiiiii!!

Yugi se seguía hundiendo, viendo como sus amigos se quedaban ahí mientras él se hundía, pero notó algo diferente, ahora había otra persona y no sólo eran Yami Bakura y Mai que también estaban ahí, era otra persona. No se podía ver quien era, Yugi sólo podía ver la silueta mientras se iba hundiendo cada vez más.

Cuando el agua le rebasó, Yugi sólo pudo ver un débil brillo por debajo del agua, entonces, se empezó a desesperar. Empezó a manotear para poder subir, pero nada de lo que hacía lo ayudaba en algo, se estaba ahogando…y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto.

Yugi comenzó a sentir mucho miedo y en su desesperación dio un grito, un grito que nadie escuchó, no sólo por que estaba por debajo del agua, (N/K: --) sino por que nadie quería escucharlo.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a llegar al fondo de su abismo, y al ver que no pasaba nada y que nadie le ayudaba se puso a llorar, o por lo menos eso trató, por que empezaba a sentir como el aire se le acababa.

Abrió los ojos y en su agonía miró por última vez hacia arriba. Pero en ese momento divisó una silueta por arriba del agua, era la misma silueta que había visto antes, y entonces una mano entró al agua y trató de alcanzarlo.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar aferrarse, pero sentía que algo desde el fondo lo jalaba y no se podía zafar.

Empezó a desesperarse aún más, puso todas energías para poder salir, pero era inútil. Vio como comenzaba a desvanecerse aquella silueta y como su última esperanza desaparecía.

-¡NOOO! –gritó Yugi al ver que ya no tenía salvación, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en su sala de nuevo, había despertado de su pesadilla y, a muy feliz por eso, sentía una horrible sensación dentro de sí.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras su ritmo cardiaco se iba normalizando, cuando escuchó unos pasos que bajaban rápidamente la escalera, Yami llegó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-¿Estas bien Yugi? –preguntó Yami separándose un poco de y viéndolo bien-. ¿Qué pasó? De repente escuché un grito y luego…

-Estoy bien Yami, sólo tuve una pesadilla –dijo Yugi, parecía que Yami estaba aún más exaltado que él-. Eso fue todo, no pasó nada…

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! –Gritó Yami poniéndose de pie y mirando enojado al menor-. Llevas semanas con esas malditas pesadillas y, si sigues así¡¡vas a terminar matándome por no poder dormir!!

-Sí claro, si no me muero yo primero por que según tú estas pesadillas quieren decir algo y lo más seguro es ¡QUE ME VOY A MORIR DE UN TIRO POR QUE YA NO LAS AGUANTO! –Yugi gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.

-Te vez gracioso enojado…

-¿Qué...?

-Que te ves gracioso enojado… con ese ligero color rojo en tus mejillas –dijo Yami acercándose a Yugi y tomándolo por una de sus mejillas-. Y¿sabes?, me gustas más así…

Yugi se puso aún más rojo por la pena y miró a Yami, que se acercaba a él poco a poco y que tenía la mirada fija en sus labios. Se quedó viendo a Yami, le encantaba mirar esos ojos carmesí de un color un poco más oscuro.

Yami se acercó más y pasó una mano por la cintura de Yugi acercándolo más a él, después, la mano que tenía en su mejilla, la corrió hasta el cuello. Sus rostros se acercaron más y más, y cuando sus labios se rozaron…

RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

-¡Oh, maldición¿Qué acaso no saben que hay personas ocupadas a estas horas de la mañana?!!

-Vamos Yami, son las… ¡¡¿¿OCHO DE LA MAÑANA??!! –dijo Yugi mirando el reloj que estaba junto al teléfono en una pequeña mesita-. Con razón se me hacia muy raro que estuvieras levantado ¬¬…

-Llevo 5,000 años encerrado en un maldito rompecabezas esperando a que alguien me sacara de ahí¡¿cómo quieres que no duerma?! Tengo que recuperar ese sueño perdido¿no crees?

-Cómo sea, ahora déjame contestar el teléfono –Yugi levantó el auricular mientras Yami se dirigía al baño para asearse-. ¿Hola?... ah, hola Ryou… ¿qué?... bueno, le preguntaré a Yami… no irá Bakura¿verdad?... bueno, de todos modos le diré… ok, yo te aviso, pero es seguro que sí… nos vemos… a las diez entonces… ok… adiós...

Yugi colgó el teléfono, Ryou los había invitado a él y a Yami al nuevo club campestre que acababan de abrir, pero el problema era convencer a Yami de que fueran, por que seguía teniendo algunos problemas con Bakura

–Bueno, tengo que intentarlo –dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.

------UNAS HORAS DESPUES AFUERA DEL DICHOSO CLUB-------

-No, no voy a entrar, no puedes obligarme¡¡NO PUEDES!!

-Vamos, Bakura, no te pongas así, hace rato dijiste que sí –Ryou trataba de convencer a su yami de que entrara al club, pero este no quería y llevaba media hora tratando de convencerlo.

-Claro, antes de que supiera que ese loco estúpido presumido iba a venir también… -Bakura se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza.

-Vamos Bakura, no te pongas en ese plan… oh, espera¡ahí vienen!… ¡¡Hola chicos!! –Ryou levantó la mano para saludar a Yugi y a Yami que acababan de llegar. Yugi respondió el saludo pero Yami se cruzó de brazos al ver al antiguo ladrón de tumbas ahí.

-Creo que se pusieron de acuerdo en venir con esa carota –dijo Yugi al ver a Bakura con la misma expresión que Yami.

-Pues mi yami ya tenía esa carota desde antes –contestó Ryou mientras que Bakura lo fulminaba con la mirada. El menor no hizo caso alguno-. Ahora entremos… -dijo mientras se adelantaba a la entrada.

Todos se registraron y luego entraron al lugar. Era un lugar bonito y elegante, tenía una gran piscina, una cancha de tenis, gimnasio, un restaurante al lado de la piscina¡¡hasta un baño sauna tenía el mugre club!! Era uno esos lugares que parecen exclusivos para los tipos ricos y adinerados y… hablando de tipos ricos, ahí se encontraba el que tenía el orgullo del tamaño de su fortuna, Seto Kaiba, y estaba sentado en el restaurante con una bola de tipos, al parecer igual adinerados (por supuesto que no más), haciendo una serie de tratos.

-¡Genial, lo único que faltaba para terminar de arruinar mi día¡¿Qué no ven que con dos idiotas ya se arruina el día?! –dijo Yami al ver a Kaiba sentado ahí.

-¿Acaso te estas contando a ti? Por que yo no veo a otro idiota…

-Mira Bakura, mejor cálmate si no quieres terminar con un…

-¡¡Bueno, ya basta!! –Dijo Ryou-. Invité a Yugi aquí para que se relajara un poco¡no para que tenga que escuchar sus gritos! Así que, por favor, cierren la boca… -esto último Ryou lo dijo con una mirada poco agradable.

Yami y Bakura se quedaron con boca abierta para contestarle a Ryou pero no supieron qué, así que mejor agacharon la cabeza.

-_//Me las pagarás, maldito niño// -_le dijo Bakura a Ryou por si vinculo, pero Ryou sólo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando junto con Yugi.

Después de unas cuantas horas de estar en la piscina haciendo carreritas (ya se imaginarán quienes u.u) y de estarse un rato en la cancha de tennis compitiendo (adivinaron… ellos --U) los cuatro estaban descansando, bueno, eso quisieran, por que Yami le rompió la nariz a Bakura lanzándole una pelota de tennis -según él, "sin querer"- y Ryou le limpiaba la sangre y lo mantenía en la silla para que no matara a Yami, que por cierto se estaba muerto de la risa. El único que estaba descansando era Yugi, quien se acostó en una de esas sillas que hay al lado de las piscinas y meditaba un poco, con los ojos cerrados.

Pensaba en su sueño¿quien era esa persona? La verdad nunca la había visto y no estaba muy seguro de quien era. Pensó que tal vez era una persona de su infancia pero no, si fuera así él se acordaría. En eso estaba cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

-¿Te la estas pasando bien, Yugi? –le preguntó la fría voz de Kaiba. Yugi abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, parado a su lado, con su típica ropa (gabardina), y con esa mirada única de él de cuando quiere burlarse de alguien-. No sabía que dejaban entrar a la demás "gente", pensaba que este club era más bien privado –dijo con su típico tono de sarcasmo.

-Pues la verdad, Kaiba, sí, sí nos dejan pasar así que creo que lamentablemente tu IQ súper elevado se equivocó por esta vez, pero no te preocupes, tal vez a la próxima no te falle –Yugi trató de responderle casi con el mismo tono a Kaiba, pero el castaño sólo sonrió.

-Cómo digas, sólo espero que… -Seto fue interrumpido por Yami que dio un grito de repente.

-¡¡AHHH¡¡Dios mío¡Ra¡¡No está¡¡No está¡Maldición!... ¡¿Dónde estará¡Yugi¡¡YUGI!! –Yugi se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Yami mientras Kaiba veía a Yami con enojo por haberlo interrumpido.

-¿Qué pasa, Yami¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Yugi mientras Yami se hincaba y tomaba las manos de Yugi-. Eh… ¿q-qué haces Yami? O.o…

-Yugi, tú sabes que te quiero, que nunca haría nada en tu contra, ni algo que te lastimara, por favor no te enojes… -Yami empezó a hablar rápido, estaba muy nervioso-. Sabes que te quiero, yo…

-Yami¿que pasa¡Por Ra, dime!

-Yugi, te lo ruego, te adoro, por favor no te enojes conmigo…

-¿Pero de qué hablas Yami?

-Yugi yo…

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJA¡Te ves patético¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y se lo dices de una vez? –Bakura se empezó a reír como loco-. Vamos, díselo ya para que te mate de una vez por todas.

-No necesito que te metas, tú estú-…

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir Yami? –Yugi ya había perdido la paciencia, Yami lo estaba desesperando.

-Es que yo, bueno…

-¡Oh¡Al diablo! –Interrumpió Bakura-. Lo que pasa es que el estúpido del faraón perdió la pieza del ojo de horus del rompecabezas. Qué estúpido, la verdad, creo que ningún otro pendejo hubiera podido hacer semejante estupidez. ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! –el albino se revolcó en el suelo de la risa.

-¡¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!! –Yugi explotó, desde hace varios días le había dado el rompecabezas a Yami, por que él se lo había pedido para cuidarlo, por que según él lo cuidaría mejor que nadie, toda la semana Yami había echado a perder varias cosas de la casa y Yugi lo había perdonado por ser su "yami", por no decir novio, pero esto ya era demasiado-. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¡¡PROMETISTE CUIDARLO!!

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero yo…

-¡PERO NADA¡¡Vas a ir ahorita mismo a buscar esa pieza!!

-Pero…

-Nada…

-Pero, Yugi…

-¡¡AHORA!!

-Esta bien, ya entendí… -Yami se fue a buscar la condenada pieza con la cabeza gacha¿cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota y poder perder una de las cosas más valiosas para él?….

Ryou y Bakura también ayudaron, este último a regañadientes por el primero, pero al parecer no encontraban nada, la mendiga pieza no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer? –se preguntó Yugi, alguien se acercó a él, en eso recordó que Kaiba aún seguía ahí

-Bueno, si ahora me dejas hablar puedo decirte que espero que no seas como tu estúpido novio y pierdas una maldita pieza de un estúpido rompecabezas tratando de ganarle a un maldito roba tumbas en carreras –Kaiba se dio la vuelta y se retiró de ahí. Yugi pensó un momento en lo que éste había dicho, tenía razón, él también esperaba no ser tan irresponsable como Yami, pero… eso no era todo lo que le quiso decir Kaiba¿o sí?

Se asomó a la piscina y, en efecto, ahí estaba, brillando por debajo del agua, la pieza de su rompecabezas. Yugi volteó para decirle a Yami, pero no vio a nadie en ese momento y no tenía el valor suficiente para meterse a buscar la pieza, las pesadillas habían hecho que le tuviera un tremendo miedo al agua. Respiró hondo.

Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, su rompecabezas era su pertenencia más querida y tenía que lanzarse a buscar la pieza. Se acercó unos pasos más a la piscina. Tenía que hacerlo, sabía que él podía, toda su vida había estado detrás de la sombra de alguien y no volvería a pasar. Dio otro paso más, estaba decidido. Pero al ver el agua se quedó helado, se olvidó de todo y empezó a retroceder con terror.

Estaba dando un paso hacia atrás cuando alguien lo empujó por detrás y cayó al agua. Al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba en el agua, se desesperó y empezó a manotear y a moverse mucho para tratar de salir, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era acabarse su aire y desperdiciar energías.

Pero no se percataba de eso, tenía miedo y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar, estaba paralizado. El aire empezó a acabársele y se empezó a asfixiar, en ese momento pensó que nada podía salir peor, ese era su fin.

No podía creer que por culpa de Yami estuviera muriendo, pero no, no era la culpa de Yami, era la suya, por dejarle el rompecabezas sabiendo que Yami era un irresponsable. Y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias por la irresponsabilidad de ambos. Cerró los ojos, mientras se hundía hasta el fondo de la piscina, ya no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas de tratar de salir.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, miró hacia arriba, se veían muchas sombras, por alguna razón le recordaba a su sueño. Por algo miró hacia el fondo, todo se veía oscuro, sintió miedo. Pero pudo distinguir un pequeño brillo, la pieza del ojo de horus brillaba en el fondo oscuro de la piscina. Yugi la tomó, la miró por última vez y cerró sus ojos, dejándose vencer.

Pero en los últimos segundos que estuvo conciente, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la superficie, trató de ver a la persona, pero lo único que logro ver fue de nuevo la sombra que había visto en su sueño.

Yugi abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido otro sueño extraño donde una persona desconocida lo rescataba del agua, entonces recordó la piscina y el accidente y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Yugi¡Gracias a Ra que estás bien! –Yami, que estaba a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó Yugi, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, se había caído y casi ahogado en la piscina, pero… ¿quien lo sacó?

-Al parecer resbalaste y caer te golpeaste la cabeza con la orilla de la piscina, por eso no pudiste salir –dijo Ryou-, o por lo menos eso creemos…

-Pero¿quien me sacó?

-Ahí es donde entra "Mister Perfección" –dijo Bakura con sarcasmo apuntando hacia donde estaba Kaiba sentado en piso, todo mojado, con una toalla sobre los hombros y Mokuba a su lado.

-Quieren decir… que… Kaiba… -Yugi no podía creer eso-¿Kaiba me salvó la vida?

-A nosotros también nos pareció raro, pero sí, el gran ogro resultó tu salvador –dijo Bakura.

-Algo que tú nunca serías –le contestó Ryou.

-Eso cualquiera lo sabe –Ryou miró a Bakura con ganas de ahorcarlo o de mentarle todo el 10 de mayo pero mejor se aguantó, ya suficiente le había hecho con llevarlo ahí.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho Yugi, te lo juro, pero… bueno yo… lo que pasa es que estaba… y luego… -Yami no sabía ni que decir, estaba tan apenado por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a Yugi, pero el miedo al ver lo que sucedía y lo que le podía suceder a Yugi, lo dejó como en trance al pensar que era lo que haría si Yugi moría-, yo… es que…

-No te preocupes, Yami- dijo Yugi sonriéndole a su Yami-. Lo importante es que estoy bien.

-S-sí, tienes razón, eso es lo importante –Yami abrazó a su hikari fuertemente–. Te prometo que nada malo te pasará de nuevo, lo juro…

-Awww¡¡que liiiiiiiindo!!… -dijo Bakura con una expresión dulce-. …Voy a vomitar… -completó dándose la vuelta y yéndose hacia la salida. La verdad no le importaba si le pasaba algo o no al enano, ese no era su problema.

-Es un desconsiderado, no le has caso, Yugi –le dijo Ryou, viendo como su yami se iba.

-Bien, creo que ahora debo ir y darle las gracias a Kaiba –Yugi se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el CEO.

Mokuba al ver que Yugi se acercaba lo saludó con una sonrisa y se fue diciéndole a su hermano que lo veía en la limosina (o limusina¡yo qué sé! ). Yugi se sentía incomodo, ya había hablado varias veces con Kaiba pero nunca a solas y mucho menos para agradecerle algo.

-Kaiba… yo… -por alguna razón Yugi se estaba poniendo muy nervioso-, este… quería…

-Yugi, no te voy a comer, puedes decir lo que sea… -lo interrumpió Kaiba mientras se secaba los brazos.

-Eh… sí, claro- dijo Yugi sonrojándose un poco-. Yo… sólo… sólo quería darte las gracias… -agachó la cabeza esperando un insulto o una burla por parte de Kaiba… pero la burla no llegó.

-De nada Yugi… -fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

Kaiba empezó a secarse el cabello, revolviéndoselo con la toalla mientras Yugi lo vea como embelesado… nunca hubiera creído que Kaiba se pudiera ver así de guapo… con la ropa mojada y ligeramente pegada a su cuerpo, escurriendo un poco de agua por su cuello y sus brazos, y con el cabello revuelto… simplemente se veía… bien… no, más que bien¡¡se veía buenote el condenado!!

Yugi sacudió su cabeza¿en que estaba pensando? Yami era su pareja y lo quería, lo adoraba, lo amaba… ¿o no?... Yugi se dio la vuelta para salir del club con los demás cuando Kaiba le habló.

-Yugi… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo –Kaiba se paró y se acercó a Yugi, el cual sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿D-de que quieres hablar conmigo, Kaiba?

-Pues verás… yo… - Kaiba empezó a hablar cuando fue interrumpido (de nuevo) por Yami.

-¡¡Oye Yugi!! –Gritó el antiguo faraón-. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí o qué?

-Eh… ¡ya voy! –le contestó Yugi a su yami.

-Quedará pendiente nuestra conversación… -Kaiba se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su limusina donde Mokuba lo estaba esperando. Yugi fue a donde estaba Yami.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto aibou¿Ese estúpido de Kaiba te estaba molestando? Por que si así era, yo…

-No me estaba haciendo nada, Yami, mejor ya vámonos, ya estoy muy cansado con todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Suficiente por un día… -Yugi tomó la mano de su Yami y se dirigieron a la salida. Seguía pensando en Kaiba, que sería lo que quería decirle y… ¿por qué empezaba a sentirse extraño con él?...

-¿Le preguntaste hermano? –preguntó Mokuba mientras su hermano subía a la limusina.

-No, todavía no… me esperaré hasta el lunes para decirle…

La limusina arrancó y se dirigió hacia la mansión Kaiba, hoy no quería ir a Kaiba Corp., tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué tal? 

¿Emocionante¿Fastidioso? XD

La verdad le tengo un enorme cariño a este fic porque fue el primero shonen-ai que escribí T-T y porque plasmé, como en todos mis demás trabajos, una parte de mi. No tengo esa clase de pesadillas, claro XD pero son igual otros detalles.

En fin, XD bueno, algunas pequeñas aclaraciones:

Primero que nada, sí, Ryou tenía una membresía del club, por eso pudieron entrar.

Bakura no es tan malo como parece, luego sabrán a quien preguntarle.

Y al final, sí recuperaron la pieza. Como Yugi la sostenía en la mano, cuando Seto lo sacó, aún la tenía agarrada o-o. Nada más que no puse qué pasó con ella XD.

Bueno, para cualquier duda o aclaración, pregunten u-u…

El próximo cap ya lo tengo casi terminado XD nada más necesita unas correcciones y un poco más de historia y estará listo n-n

¡Saludos a todos¡Ya saben, dejen review! Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y demás.

Yuki


End file.
